


Bump in the Night

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But they’re so real, Mommy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Still_Grrr challenge "mothers" on LiveJournal.

“But they’re so real, Mommy!”

“I know dear. But there’s no monsters here. Not under your bed and not in your closet.” Joyce hugged her little girl and rocked her slightly, hoping to lull her back to sleep.

It wasn’t working.

“And if any ever do show up, you just say, ‘My mommy says you’re not allowed to hurt me, so go away.’ All right?” She unstuck a lock of blonde hair from a teary cheek. “Because nobody hurts my little girl.”

Buffy sniffled.

“I’ll leave the light on, okay, honey?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Buffy slid under her covers and closed her eyes.

Joyce left the door ajar, in case Buffy woke again.

 _Monsters and things that go bump in the night. If only it would always stay that simple._


End file.
